


you wanna be friends forever (i can think of something better)

by 2jins



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, also i added this ice cream thing cause like i wanted to so uh yeah, based off of sleepover by hayley kiyoko, endgame chuuves and 2jin, teen and up for some curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jins/pseuds/2jins
Summary: even when you’re next to me, it’s not the way i’m picturing.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jeon Heejin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	you wanna be friends forever (i can think of something better)

jiwoo and sooyoung were sitting on the younger girl's bed. sooyoung is over at her house most days, they practically live together. sooyoung has been jiwoo's best friend for years. she can't help but think as she stares at the brunette girl, what it would be like if they were something more. they would go on dates and feed each other ice cream. take long walks, with their fingers interlocked the whole time. she would get to kiss the older girl's soft lips anytime she wanted. and—

"jiwoo?" sooyoung calls her name, breaking jiwoo out of her train of thought. 

"huh?" 

"were you even listening to me?"

"of course, i'm sorry that happened to you." she guesses.

sooyoung laughs, "i asked if you wanted to get ice cream."

"oh- uh- of course" jiwoo nervously laughs

"you're so cute." sooyoung giggles as she boops jiwoo's nose with her index finger.

jiwoo can't help but blush at the compliment.

they begin to walk to the ice cream parlor. jiwoo looks down at sooyoung's hand and takes the opportunity to hold it in her own.

sooyoung turns her head to look at jiwoo and smiles. 

jiwoo can't help but feel like there are butterflies flying around in her stomach.

the walk wasn't long, so they soon arrive at the parlor and order their preferred ice cream flavors.

they sit on a bench outside to eat. sooyoung finally lets go of jiwoos hand to grab her phone out of her pocket, and the younger girl suddenly misses the warmth.

“hey, will you take a picture of me?” sooyoung asks, holding out her phone to jiwoo.

“of course!” she takes it. she takes a few photos while sooyoung makes a variety of different faces. 

when she’s finally done she hands sooyoung her phone back, “there!”

“your turn” sooyoung quickly takes a picture before jiwoo was even able to react

“soooyounggggg..” jiwoo whines, as sooyoung shows her the photo.

in the picture, jiwoo has a bright smile as she’s looking past the camera, at sooyoung. 

“so pretty” sooyoung compliments, while kissing the girl’s cheek.

maybe it won’t be difficult to tell sooyoung about her feelings after all.

-

or maybe it was. 

jiwoo tried to tell sooyoung at least a thousand times, but everytime she tried, she panicked.

_“hey, sooyoung.”_

_the other girl looks up from her phone, “yeah?”_

_“do you maybe want to...”_

_jiwoo struggled as sooyoung gave her a look that told her to continue._

_“uh... do a puzzle with me?” jiwoo internally gives herself a facepalm for that one._

_sooyoung laughs, “sure..”_

-

_“hey, sooyoung.”_

_“hm?”_

_“want to get ice cream?”_

_“like as a date.”_

_sooyoung looks up at her with a shocked expression._

_“i mean, like a friendly date! as besties!” jiwoo says louder than she intended to, “... cause we’re besties..”_

_“yeah..” sooyoung chuckles at her best friend._

she flops back on her bed as she sighs. this was more difficult than she thought. 

all she has to do is tell her straight to her face, “i like you.” she practices, “as like.. more than just best friends.” 

“sooyoung... will you be my girlfriend?” 

“ugh! i sound so stupid.” she groans as she buries her face in her pillow.

she lays lays like that for a while as she closes her eyes and almost falls asleep.

almost, until her phone dings. 

she groans, sitting up to grab her phone.

it’s a text from sooyoung. she’s suddenly not sleepy anymore.

sooyoung <3: hey can i come over? i want to talk to you about something

she doesn’t hesitate to answer.

jiwoo: of course.. i want to talk to you about something too

sooyoung <3: ill be there in 5 mins

it’s not long before jiwoo hears knocking at her door.

“hi” sooyoung says, as she walks inside.

“hi” 

“what did you want to tell me?” they both say simultaneously.

they laugh nervously.

“you go first.” jiwoo says, as they both sit on the couch.

“okay, well there’s this girl i like.”

“and i want to ask her out.” she pauses, “but i don’t how, or if she even feels the same way.”

is she talking about her?

jiwoo smiles, “how do you feel?” 

sooyoung looks down at her lap, “like, everytime she smiles i get butterflies. i want to kiss that smile on her face. she makes me happy.” sooyoung laughs

that’s how jiwoo feels. 

“no matter how you ask her, i’m sure she’ll say yes. who wouldn’t want to be with you anyways?”

“thanks jiwoo,” sooyoung smiled, “this helped.”

“welcome!”

“i’ll ask heejin.” sooyoung says.

“yes!” wait... WHAT? heejin?

“well, you seem excited.”

jiwoo feels her heart break into a thousand pieces all at once. of course it was heejin. she’s so pretty and nice. jiwoo shouldn’t get her hopes up again.

“oh-she’s the l-lucky girl?”

“yeah.” sooyoung says, “anyways, what did you want to tell me?” 

“oh, it’s nothing.”

“oh okay.... well, ill go ask her now.” sooyoung stands up and begins to walk away.

“bye, love you.” she slightly yells right before she walks out the door.

it’s _not_ nothing

jiwoo goes back into her bedroom. she didn’t notice she was crying unti a third tear fell down her cheek as she pulled herself under the covers. 

she decided to watch some youtube to get her mind off things.

it’s almost twelve am when she gets another text from sooyoung.

sooyoung <3: she said yes!!

that night, jiwoo doesn’t go to sleep until six am.

-

sooyoung asked jiwoo to help her get ready for her first date with heejin and of course, she said she would. 

“which outfit?” sooyoung holds up a simple dress in one hand and a crop top and jeans in the other.

“the dress” jiwoo points.

“thanks” sooyoung says.

when she is done changing. jiwoo thinks she looks beautiful. she can’t help but smile, until she remembers what this is for.

“where’s my brush?” 

“over there.” jiwoo skips to grab the brush.

she begins to brush the older girl’s hair, without sooyoung even needing to ask. 

“you look beautiful, by the way.” 

sooyoumg chuckles nervously, “thanks”

jiwoo sits her brush down as sooyoung begins talking, “thank you so much jiwoo”

“you’re the best.” she pulls the younger girl in for a hug.

her heart flutters at the touch. she can’t even imagine feeling different about this girl. 

-

it’s about a month into heejin and sooyoung’s relationship, when they get into their first fight.

sooyoung bursts into jiwoo’s room. 

“sooyoung, i didn’t know you were co—” jiwoo pauses as she sees her best friend crying infront of her. “oh my god, what happened?”

jiwoo pulls her into a tight hug.

“heejin.” sooyoung weeps into jiwoo’s shoulder, “we fought”

“i told her i was jealous.” sooyoung grip on jiwoo tightened, “of hyunjin”

jiwoo silently listens to her explain.

“they always flirt with eachother and kiss. it’s like they’re the ones dating!” 

“but when i told her she yelled and we both yelled. it got messy”

jiwoo waited until she was done to speak, “it’ll be okay.” 

“how do you know?” sooyoung sniffled.

“all couples fight. you’ll be okay.” 

“thanks” 

they stay silent for what feels like forever. until eventually sooyoung stops crying and they’re laying down with sooyoung’s head on top of jiwoos chest. 

“can i sleepover?”

“of course, bub”

sooyoung is the one to fall asleep first, jiwoo stays awake for a little longer just admiring the brunette, until she eventually drifts into sleep.

-

sooyoung make up after that. it’s now many months into their relationship, but now jiwoo barely ever sees sooyoung anymore. she feels as if they’re drifting apart. sooyoung only comes to her when she needs her. jiwoo really misses how things used to be, but it’s fine since sooyoung is happy. right? 

jiwoo decides to eat her feelings with ice cream, so she walks to the ice cream parlor her and sooyoung used to go to all the the time. (which was not even that long ago, but it felt like it was)

when she gets there she opens the door to see, sooyoung and heejin. the couple are feeding each other strawberry ice cream, and she starts to feels like she’s frozen in place. 

heejin eventually notices her, “hey jiwoo!” she waves happily.

sooyoung looks back at jiwoo and as soon as they make eye contact, it’s like time stops. 

then, she turns away and walks as fast as she possibly can, she hears sooyoung yell something behind her, but she’s too far away to hear.

that night, she sobs until she eventually falls asleep.

-

she wakes up to many missed calls and texts from sooyoung.

sooyoung: what happened back there?

sooyoung: jiwoo?

sooyoung: jiwoo are you okay?

sooyoung: im sorry

sooyoung: idk what i did but im sorry

sooyoung: jiwoo??

sooyoung: im sorry if i did something wrong

sooyoung: please text me back

sooyoing: when you can

sooyoung: i love you

jiwoo: im fine.

sooyoung: oh my god

sooyoung: im coming over

-

“jiwoo, what’s wrong?” sooyoung asks when she sits on her best friend’s bed.

“nothing.” jiwoo groans. 

“cmon, i know you’re lying.” 

“you and heejin.”

“what?” 

“you guys got fucking ice cream together!” 

sooyoung stared at jiwoo in shock, she has never heard her curse before, “what?”

“that’s our thing!” 

“jiwoo, calm down.” sooyoung placed her hand on jiwoo’s shoulder. “why are you getting so worked up over this?” 

“because im in love with you! and i want you to feed _me_ ice cream.” she fake laughs “god, i’m sorry. i’m being so selfish.” she puts her head in her hands. 

sooyoung grabs jiwoo’s hands and pushes them out of her face. with no hesitation, the older girl leans in and connects their lips. jiwoo is in shock at first, but she eventually kisses back. she can taste sooyoung’s strawberry lipstick. sooyoung grabs her by the hips and pulls her closer. jiwoo doesn’t know if she’s dreaming or not. this feels so right. 

but it’s not. what about heejin.

jiwoo lets go of sooyoung and leans back, “what just happened!” she panics , “h-heejin”

“heejin and i decided we just weren’t meant for each other, we broke up last night.” sooyoung explained, “because i realized i was in love with someone else, and heejin realized she was in love with someone else too.” 

“wait.. does that mean...”

“I’m in love with you too.”

then they connected their lips again.

-

_bonus:_

_(last night)_

hyunjin heard a knock on her door as she was getting ready to go to bed, “ugh, who it is” who whispered to herself.

she opened the door to see, heejin. it was raining outside and she was soaked. 

“oh my god. heejin? what are you—”

heejin, pulled hyunjin by the collar of her shirt into a kiss. hyunjin was caught off guard, but she kissed back. heejin’s lips were soft. so soft. hyunjin have thought about how this would feel many times but now that it’s real. it feels better than she could have ever imagined. wait. what about sooyoung? heejin pulls hyunjin closer and this feels so good. but no, she can’t. 

hyunjin pulls away, “are you still with sooyoung?”

“no.” heejin says

“ok” hyunjin pulls heejin into another kiss. 

“lets go inside” she mutters in between kisses.

hyunjin pulls away, “well, now my pajamas are fucking soaked.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is bad. i just write these for fun <3


End file.
